To determine the safety of infusion of allogeneic HIV specific CD8 + CTL. Allogeneic CTL will be derived from HIV negative HLA-A2 positive siblings into HIV infected individuals. Autologous CTL will be derived from HIV infected HLA A + patients. Allogeneic recipients CD4 + T cells will <200/cu.mm. To determine the effects of therapy on T cell subsets, CTL function and lymphocyte proliferative activity in the recipients against HIV specific antigen.